


A Promotion and Something Else

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Jamko [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Jamie is being promoted! What does this mean for him and Eddie exactly? one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Blue Bloods fanfiction. I am going to be doing a series! Jamko as I really do hope it becomes canon soon!

It was your average Thursday evening at the 12th precinct. Jamie Reagan had just finished his tour with his partner and best friend Eddie Janko. They had plans to meet Danny at a nearby cop bar for drinks. As they were headed for the door Sergeant Renzulli opened his office door and barked out to Jamie “Reagan, need you in my office. Now.”  
Without much thought over it Jaime shrugged and turned towards his old TOs office “I will catch up with you and Danny, Eddie!”  
Eddie, unlike Jamie, was concerned about this development. What if Sarge thought there was something more going on between us? She thought. In the end she shrugged off her concerns and went on to the bar to meet up with Danny and wait for Jamie to tell them why Sarge called him into his office.

Renzullis’ office  
“Hey Sarge, What’s up?” Jamie asked casually. He did not want to seem too nervous to his CO. He had a feeling he knew what this meeting was about.  
“Well I have a few things I need to discuss with you Jamie.” Renzulli started as he eased back in his chair gesturing for Jamie to take a seat in front of him. As he sat Renzulli tossed a file onto the desk facing Jamie. “First up to bat is your Sergeants Exam results you passed with flying colors, no surprise. You had the highest score out of the 100 beat cops that took the exam this last quarter.”  
Jamie had a look of surprise on his face and could not seem to form words yet as he looked at the near perfect score on his exam results sheet.  
“But that’s not the big thing I have to tell you,You will be-“  
“Wait this isn’t it?!” Jamie interrupted waving the exam results in his CO and friends face.  
“No, Harvard, before I got those test results there I got word from 1PP that you are up for promotion-“  
“So I am going to be a Sergeant NOW??”  
“Nope”  
“Wait what?? Then what do you mean I am up for promotion from 1PP?”  
“This is what I mean” Renzulli then pulled open his desk drawer and set a gold badge down in front of him “You are being transferred to the 5-4 on Monday to be a homicide detective. Congrats kid!”

Indigo’s Pizza and Wings  
Eddie made her way into the crowded bar. She said hello to her fellow officers as she passed. She quickened her pace when she caught sight of Danny sitting at a small high top table nursing a beer.  
“Hey Danny!” She said as she set her bag down and hoisted herself into the tall seat.  
“Hey Ed, where’s the kid?” Danny asked distracted  
“Oh he got called into Renzullis office as we were leaving told me to go ahead and that he would catch up.”  
“What were you guys caught making out on tour or something?” Danny asked sarcastically as he flagged down the waiter so Eddie could order.  
“Whatever you have on draft is fine please, and no Danny, you know me and Jamie are just friends!” Eddie laughed off Danny’s teasing comment but she wished so hard in her heart that Jamie could be more than a friend to her and she thinks Danny knew that.  
Just as her beer was set in front of her a pale as can be Jamie arrived to sit in between Eddie and Danny. He was carrying a file.  
“What you got there kid? You look like you have seen a ghost!” Danny teased his kid brother  
Without saying a word Jamie set the file down on the table and opened it for all to see and laid out the contents. There laid a gold badge, a sergeant’s exam with a near perfect score, and transfer paperwork for him to be moved from the 12th to the 5-4.  
Eddie sat there mouth open not knowing what to say, Danny being Danny just slapped Jamie on the back and said “See kid I told you you’d get your shield”  
At Danny’s comment Jamie couldn’t help but smile. Then he noticed that Eddie still had yet to say anything. God what is she thinking. I hope she isn’t mad at me, he thought.  
“Ed? Thoughts?” Jamie prodded.  
At the comment Eddie realized that she has yet to look away from the transfer papers since they were placed on the table and she lifted her eyes to meet Jamie’s. “I am so proud of you!” She all but shouted as her face busted out in a grin. She knew she had to hide her sadness at losing her partner. She would face those emotions by herself later. Being the proper former partner she ordered a round of shots for the three of them to celebrate the good news of Jamie’s promotion.  
“Hey Eddie, I know that this Sunday my Dad and Pops are going to want to celebrate so maybe you could join us for Sunday dinner? You know as Jamie’s partner and all.” Danny asked  
“Sure! I have been wanting to attend an infamous Reagan dinner for a while now!” She stated  
Danny laughed and said “Well if you guys would stop beating around the bush you would get to attend a whole lot more!” He laughed as Eddie and Jaime both blushed.

Time lapse to next morning  
‘Listen Eddie I want to talk to you about my promotion” Jamie said as they got into their patrol car.  
“What is there to talk about? You got promoted to detective. You are leaving the 12th and are going to Danny’s precinct.” Eddie replied in a monotone while she looked out her own window not wanting to see Jamie but feeling his eyes on her.  
“No, I do not mean about that I mean about what it means for me and you. We will not be partners anymore…”  
Her heart began to shatter. Did he really sound happy about not having her as his partner anymore? Tears began to sting in her eyes.  
“Look I never told you but when we kissed that time, I realized I had feeling for you. And intense feeling at that. I never told you because Sarge threatened to transfer me if I crossed the line of partnership. With this promotion I don’t have to worry about that. Please Eddie I am not sure how you feel about me but I would absolutely love it if you would give me the opportunity to take you on a date.” Jamie took a deep breath and did not dare to look at her  
At his testimony Eddie was in absolute shock. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she should yell at Jamie for lying about his feeling to her or jump him and kiss him for finally saying he has feelings for her.  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence Eddie finally spoke “Jamie, of course I will let you take me on a date. You are not the only one who has been hiding feelings due to a talk with Sarge,” A large grin was spread across her face as she admitted that their CO had also threatened her with transfer if she crossed a line with Jamie.  
Jamie laughed at that, “I should have known! And how about I cook you dinner tomorrow and prepare you for the Reagan dinner on Sunday? You can come over to my place at 7?”  
“That actually sounds perfect. Because even though I am looking forward to Sunday I am really nervous… your family is fairly intimidating! Especially the women and your dad!”  
“Don’t worry they will love you! They already think you are an outstanding cop for putting up with me on the daily!” Jamie laughed as he thought about all the teasing he endured from Erin and Danny he was sure to endure this coming Sunday.  
Time lapse 6:30 PM Saturday Jamie’s Apartment  
Jamie was anxious as he rushed around his apartment trying to get his and Eddie’s dinner completed in time for 7. He had already changed into khaki slacks and a light green button down for the occasion and was attempting to prepare his grandmothers homemade alfredo sauce. Once the sauce was complete and tasted right he tossed in lightly seasoned and chopped up chicken as well as broccoli. As he was setting the pasta on the table with the garlic bread and freshly tossed salad he heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Eddie he left the table to let her in.  
When he opened the door Jamie could not help but to stare. Seeing Eddie in anything besides her uniform wasn’t rare but it was rare for him to see her in a dress. The Dress she was wearing was not fancy but a simple cotton sundress. It was a bright sunny yellow pattern and draped around her petite frame nicely. The thin strap accented her thin shoulders and made her seem even more feminine. She had straightened her naturally wavy hair and it fell midway down her back. She was simply breathtaking.  
‘Earth to Jamie!” Called out Eddie as she waved her hand in front of his gaping face. It is then that he realized he had been staring  
“Sorry. Wow, Eddie you look fantastic!”  
“Why thank you, you don’t look half bad yourself. So what’s for dinner? I’m starving!”  
“When are you not?” He laughed as she passed him and went into the dining room  
“Wow Jamie, I am impressed! Full home cooked meal for the first date? You sure know how to treat a lady”  
“My Pops taught me well. He is the one who taught me and my brothers how to cook. Didn’t I ever tell you that Danny was the cook in his house? It’s actually kind of funny, Linda only ever cooks on Sundays!”  
“That is funny! Remind me to tease him about that tomorrow!” She laughed as she began to dig into her meal “Speaking of tomorrow what should I know?”  
“So everyone knows you’re coming tomorrow for the celebration, what they don’t know is that you’ll be there as my date” Jamie said after he swallowed his mouthful of food “ I already said I was bringing a date so let’s see how long it takes them to connect the dots”  
“That’ll will be funny! I told Kara and all she said before she hung up on me was how she had some bets to collect on around the precinct!”  
“I am not all that surprised, we did not hide our emotions very well.”  
“No we didn’t!!” She laughed  
“Well anyways some other things you should know include that Erin and Danny will tease me mercilessly once they figure it out. Dad will try to stop them. They cannot be stopped. My niece and nephews will ask you loads of questions, you do not have to answer them if you do not want to. Sean is the nosiest as he is the youngest so he’ll ask personal things while Nicki will mostly ask opinion questions. Jack will ask a mix. Linda will be sympathetic towards you as she has been in your shoes before. Pops may give you crap but he will just be yanking your chain.”  
“Is that all?” Eddie asked feeling overwhelmed.  
“Pretty much, unless Nicki pulls a fast one and brings a guy to dinner focus will mainly be on me and you tomorrow unfortunately” Jamie sighed  
“That’s all right I think I can handle it!” Eddie said confidently as she helped Jamie clear the table.  
Time lapse 2 hours  
“I really had a great time tonight Jamie” Eddie said as she faced Jamie at his front door.  
“I’m glad, Eddie” He said He looked at her and couldn’t help but think for the hundredth time that night about how beautiful she was and how gorgeous her eyes were.  
She got closer to him as he stared into her eyes and she slowly snaked her arms around his neck. He hesitated but his hands found a resting place at her waist. She bit her lip as she looked at his lips wondering how they would feel against hers now that they were both completely sober.  
She didn’t have to wonder for long.  
He had leaned in as soon as he saw her staring at his lips and kissed her with a force and passion that had built up inside him for months. He felt her almost instantly relax and kiss back. The kiss was full of passion but was all too short for the both of them. As they broke apart they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled when they realized that: no, this wasn’t a mistake and yes there is in fact a major spark of chemistry here.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys!! Hope you enjoyed part one of my Jamko series! The next one I am going to write is going to be the Reagan family dinner that is mentioned in this story! It will also contain another little surprise! Please R/R!


End file.
